Besos Para Vida
by RedZinnia
Summary: Round things aren't the only cool things that come in boxes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Round things in Boxes are so Overrated_**

It had been exactly one week since he had placed his order and the Jonin felt... Giddy. That's right, a grown man could reach out to that particularly childish emotion when he was about to receive the greatest gift of all. Kakashi held the door open with his back, to then practically skip behind the two robust looking fellows expertly wheeling the tall rectangular case. He stopped himself once he realized that Gai would have probably been proud of him for getting so in touch with his "youthful spirit." Even giddy, Kakashi had standards.

"Where'd you want this boss?" The stronger of the two man sighed lifting a solid green piece of cloth from his back jean pocket, to stop the little beads rolling down the side of his forehead. The older gentleman dabbed upwards to his receding hairline before pocketing the item again. It was a particularly hot day in Konoha, as the last days of summer ravaged through the spacious town mercilessly. The sun blazing through the cloudless skies and on to their back had made the package feel three times its normal weight. The thinner, less experienced looking partner had felt it too, and took the small break to stretch a little.

They had stopped right by the door to his bedroom and Kakashi forgot to feel embarrassed that the screen had been broken during one of his little drunken accidents. "Uh... That's fine," the sheepish Jonin smiled nervously. There were some things he wanted to do before installing his newest purchase. Mostly unwrap and ogle it... Maybe worship it a bit too while he was at it. "I'll take care of that last part myself."

It would look great in his bedroom.

It would look fantastic in his living room.

Such a beauty could even be appreciated in the cramped space of his kitchen!

They interchanged a fatigued look and shrugged. As long as he wasn't using that as an excuse to skimp on the delivery tip, the two men were fine with it. He was a ninja anyway and could probably do a better job at mounting that thing than they ever could. While the larger of the two pulled the wheeled cart from under the box, his partner held it steady. Kakashi watched with grave anticipation as the box was dismounted onto the wooden floor, making sure that they handled his newest prized possession with great care. He let out a relived sigh as they concluded their work and reached for his wallet giving each a hearty reward. They were responsible for bringing him such a wonderful gift, how could he not pay them properly?

As they walked out, each examined the validity of the denomination giving their client a content smile. "Nice doing business with ya boss!"

The ashen haired Jonin nodded absently shutting the door as soon as the last step was taken. Gradually his body turned to the lovely present he had bought himself for his birthday last week.

A brand new television!

Holding on to each precious ounce of self control, Kakashi traced the skid marks of the delivery cart back the precious cargo, practically giggling with every step. The delivery was just in time too. It was as if the universe had wanted to wish him a very happy birthday by releasing the Icha Icha Violence movie on TV. And there he was, about to watch the most dramatic, heart retching, and captivating piece of art. In HD!

Kakashi circled the box, taking in the promotional pictures of islands, flowers and kids playing all around it. He could already see Akira chasing after Rimi in a sunny white sand beach down in one of the islands making up Water Country. And it would look so realistic that the Jonin was prepared to wear sunscreen and bathing trunks just for the occasion.

With one energized swoop he ripped the top off and stared at the glory within. Its beauty filled up the entire box with its smooth contours and colorful display. It was so new, so magnificent...And staring right back at him...

His TV smiled nervously and stood up, the box now reaching just above her waist. "Sorry," she apologized adjusting her skirt before lifting her leg over the cardboard, "about that." Even with all the care in the world, the red headed girl stumbled awkwardly out of the box. With one final trip she liberated herself from her prison and adjusted the loose white top which seemed to have shifted inappropriately during her trip.

It took a lot to leave the man speechless, and he could proudly boast that in his 32 years of life, he could count in one hand the amount of times a person had managed to conquer such a feat. One time. And it was this one.

Bravo strange girl. Bravo "uh..."

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ She bit down on her thumb, nervously chewing on her recently manicured nail. That's what she got for going to investigate at the warehouse. It had the potential to have gone so great, there was definitely a lot of information on Alice spread throughout the workers... But then there was Tokuma.

Vida couldn't resist Tokuma. Vida knew this. Vida engaged in unspeakable actions with Tokuma in one of the empty storage rooms. Vida ended up stuck in a box to hide when the manager came around. Vida foresaw this and gave into her lust non the less. Vida was an idiot of monumental proportions!

And now there she was, having just withstood the most uncomfortable trip in the world, with no more information on Alice than what she started with, and smack in the middle of so guys house. _Good going you horny idiot!_

"You're... Not-"

"A TV," she cut him off. "I know and I'm sorry. You should go to store and just ask for a replacement." Her slim hands reached to her back where she removed a sun hat that had seemingly been attached.

His mouth was open behind the dark cotton mask, as wide as his one visible eye. The Jonin hadn't even sensed her in his excitement and the low chakra flow might have been why. She was a civilian. Kakashi wasn't sure whether he wanted to cry at the fact that he would miss the premiere he had been waiting for, or be outraged that it was because some girl had taken the rightful place of his purchase!

It took him a moment to shake the surprise off, but he managed to string a coherent sentence together. "How the hell am I supposed to explain to the store owner that instead of a TV I got a freaking strange girl in the box?" Speaking of which, "What the hell are you doing in a box to begin with!?"

Ignoring his second question, said "strange" girl found a moment to reply. "When they do inventory, they'll realize that they have an extra TV and so you should just claim it." She had begun to dust her sun hat off, quietly muttering about how wrinkled it had gotten during her journey.

Well that solved that but that still didn't answer what she was doing in a fucking TV box. "But **why** were you in my box in the first place?" He stressed. His precious, precious box!

"I'm looking for a friend," she finally answered keeping her eyes on everything but him. For a woman who felt nervous enough to puke, she sure was proud of how steady she could speak.

"In a box..."

"Yeah," the girl concurred, "and she's not there so umm, good luck with your tv."

A wide eyed Kakashi watched as the petite girl turned towards his door, and confidently strolled to the exit. Hesitating a moment she turned back and bowed releasing one final apology. "Sorry again."

{1}

Vida walked out of the apartment, placing the large yellow sun hat atop her head before sprinting out of the building and down the road to her own home. The sun was relentless down the dirt roads and her wasting energy running away from someone who wasn't even chasing her was just about the second stupidest thing she had done that day. She could feel her cheeks redden enough to put her own fiery hair to shame. Well that had been embarrassing...

The streets widened into the Main Street and she finally felt brave enough to lift her olive gaze from the floor. It was strange seeing the normally crowded road as nothing more than a former shadow of itself, with each store owner looking as if they were going to melt over their empty stand. She removed the hat, and from her pocket pulled a plastic ponytail holder. This heat was really having a toll on everyone, as even the news anchor from the local channel decided to host their taping at the local ice cream shop.

Vida sighed, cringing as a hot gust encouraged more beads of perspiration to form around her forehead.

Carefully she looped her long crimson tresses, immediately feeling a bit cooler. "Obviously I'm the worst detective in the world," she whispered entering the familiar path to her residential street. Her subconscious agreed wearily.

The street narrowed again as the taller structures of her street came into view. Finally, her full lips molded into a smile and for a second the Konoha native managed to enjoy the refreshing shades that amply embellished the road. Kids freed from their educational duties littered the streets and found themselves loitering on the stoops outside the buildings where the shades were at their strongest. Their characteristically loud chatter filled the avenue ricocheting through some open windows, that on a normal day would have a mother or two chastising the noisy (and sometimes obscene) groups.

A particular lonely stoop, caught the civilian's attention and her pace softened as her long fingers reached inside the messenger bag strapped across her chest.

"Afternoon Chiyoko-Sama," she smiled pulling out a small black plastic bag. The older woman returned the toothy smile accepting the gift and scooping over the dusty seat to allow her guest some space. Vida sighed loudly giving her sore legs a bit of rest and plopped down next to the elderly street dweller. "Sorry about last Tuesday, Anzu called me in to work last minute."

The elder Chiyoko hadn't been bothered. At the end of the day she had gotten her Manju and that was all that mattered. Expertly her delicate finger unwrapped the treat and took a moment to smell the steamed white outer shell. It wasn't as fresh as other days, but Luna still made the best Manju in the world. Silently Vida joined her peeling off the wrapping around the snack and Chiyoko-Sama finally found a moment to speak. "Playing hide and seek with someone long gone eh?"

Vida nodded. It was supposed to have been a small wedding, however once the limited amount of guest were released from such a tense and angst filled ceremony, the news bounced through every square inch of the town until it was all even the nuns at the church spoke about. It wasn't every day that a bride left her groom stranded at the altar.

"You make it sound so morbid, Chiyoko-Sama," she snorted.

The Konoha legend smiled swallowing a piece of her snack. "Do I now..."

She chewed on the soft treat, the green tea finally making an appearance to her taste buds. It was rather refreshing and she bit down again taking a larger portion. "Mmhmm."

The delayed response tickled Chiyoko and she gifted her companion with a warm sympathetic smile. "You'll find her," her wispy voice assured the fiery haired denizen.

"That's good to hear Chiyoko-Sama," the girl breathed finally swallowing the large portion she had taken on, "I need all the help I can get."

The elderly woman softly chewed on her snack and nodded. "Yes," she agreed.

They sat quietly under the cool shade, Vida feeling her energy rise with each bite of her snack. Old lady Chiyoko took her sweet time finishing her first treat, and quickly moved on to her second. Vida had decided to leave the box that was left over for her to take until their next meeting. It was the only thing the elderly woman seemed to eat and being that she only saw her once a week, Vida liked to give her as much as she could.

"So how's it going for you Chiyoko-Sama?"

"Hmm... I have the most interesting story to tell."

She always did.

They talked about nothing in particular as they did every Tuesday while eating Manju snacks. It was sweltering hot and as Chiyoko-San delved into a mundane story about betrayal and consequences, Vida only kept a loose ear on the conversation.

She wanted to go home and take a freezing long shower. Then she was going to put on a sun dress with her best sun hat and read a book while taking in the last bit of sun on her balcony. Maybe she would make some iced tea.

Then tomorrow after work she would tell Lily about the crazy box incident that had landed her in the living room of her teenage years crush. That would be a story to tell.

She wondered if Chiyoko-Sama would want to hear it too...

{1}

Shizune got out of the bed with the gracefulness of a cat wrapped in bed sheet after being shaken wildly. Her body felt sore, making the morning stretch a delicious must before properly starting her morning. She yawned, lazily reaching for the ceiling to get the most out of her back stretch.

"_I need a new bed._.." She decided hearing the loud _pop_ from her heavy shoulders.

The brunette couldn't honestly remember what she had done to cause so much tightness around her body, but at least it gave her an excuse to change things up around the room.

Still under a heavy dose of lethargy, the medic trudged through the hallway. Genma had really outdone himself with cleaning, not a speck of dust on the floor, and even the pillows had been nicely arranged. _Huh and by order of size too.._.

His handy work had been thorough and she smiled already thinking of ways to thank the Jonin. Maybe she would make a quick trip to that little boutique where they sold those cute toys and lacy undergarments.

_Hmm are they even open today?_

"Tuesday September 14th." It didn't sound fluid rolling off her tongue. "Huh?" Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday had already been crossed off the calendar with the neatest red X's Genma had ever done. "That can't be right."

Shizune could feel her heart speed up for a brief second. Maybe her lover was playing a joke. It was Saturday not Tuesday.

She took the controller from the coffee table and tuned in to the news.

"It's a hot Tuesday morning but don't worry folks, as you can see on the weekly forecast the rest of the week should cool off with some cloudy days that will eventually turn into much needed rain on this infernal summer that..."

She felt her knees weaken... How could that be? "It's Saturday. Yesterday was Friday, today is Saturday..."

Her shaky hands reached once more for the controller and her fingers were almost too weak to press for the next channel.

"It's a brutally hot Tuesday morning folks..."

_**Click**_

"Just three more days until Friday's fireworks display courtesy of..."

_**Click**_

"For those still under the effect of the Tuesday's, we'll be showing funny videos all..."

_**Click**_

"The weekend went by so quick..."

_**Click**_

"Tuesday already?"

_**Click**_

_**"**_Well Estella, the one good thing about this Tuesday..."

There must have been some sort of mistake. It was Saturday dammit, Saturday! She had spent Friday picking up her dress from the dry cleaners for Alice's wedding. Then she went shopping for some accessories.

Shizune stood up.

_I went to the salon, Mai did my hair because Kaori was sick._

Her legs moved towards the direction of the room.

_After that I came home, dropped off my things and met up with Ayawho made me dinner while we discussed our mission. _

Her fingers grasped the brass handle of her closet. She turned the smooth metal.

_Then I came home and spoke to Genma._

The white door creaked open, revealing a rather organized closet. She would have been rather excited that her husbands work had extended so far, but at the moment her mind was on a vital matter.

_He went to celebrate Kakashi's birthday. I had a headache and went to bed..._

She sighed, her eyes taking in each individual hanger. There was no ways she could have slept for 3 days straight. Something clicked, and the Kunoichi began to search frantically through the closet.

_Where is it?!_

She had picked up that dress, it had to be there!

The sound of the front door being shut startled Shizune still. "Genma?" She called out underestimating the fear in her own voice. She was about to cry. So fucking close to it, her chest had tightened. "Genma?"

"Morning sunshine."

"What day is it today?"

He bit down on his senbon, frowning just a bit. Had he forgotten a special day? Their anniversary had already passed. Her birthday? That wasn't until November. "Tuesday the 14th." His response was cautious.

"No..." She shook her head, frighteningly staring at the white carpet. It couldn't be. "I slept for 3 days?"

"Of course not," her lover chuckled a mixture of relief and... Well mostly relief. He didn't like angry Shizune when he forgot special days. That's when angry Shizune was the worst.

"But yesterday was Friday. How is today Tuesday?"

Genma's confusion deepened. "Yesterday was Monday remember? We went to visit Gin to see how he was doing."

"Gin? What happened to Gin?"

Genma scratched the back of his chocolate locks. His wife was acting strange. "Alice left hims at the altar... Remember? You were there Saturday? You spilled some wine on your dress and we took it to the cleaners after we got home..."

She shook her head frantically. So she hadn't slept for three days, she had done everything normally. But why didn't she remember absolutely any of it?

"Shizune what's wrong?" He stepped into the closet, wrapping his arms around her shaking frame.

"I don't remember any of it," she sobbed. "Not Saturday, not Sunday, not Monday."

"Really?" He kissed the top her head, tightening the hold he had on her. Shizune wasn't one for pranks...

"I thought today was Saturday Genma, I swore today was Saturday."

"It's ok," he soothed. "Maybe it's..." He had nothing. She had acted so normal through these past few days. Well maybe she had been a bit of a neat freak, but who was he to complain? Still if she, the professional medic, was freaking out then there was not much room for him outside of comforting her. "What could have cause it?"

Her tears smeared all over her reddened cheeks as she shook her head against his shirt. There was a myriad of causes of memory loss, none of which she could use to explain her own. There had been no head trauma, she hadn't been taking any medications, and last she checked she hadn't been suffering from any ailments that affected the brain in a major way. Sure, a little depression here and there, but... Shizune's groan was partially muffled against the protective chest that held her steady.

This was the last thing she needed.

"How about we go to the hospital. I'm sure that Aki-Sama can find an answer. It's her specialty after all."

Genma gave his wife a moment to collect herself. It had been a trying few months for the duo, and adding any more to their anxiety filled lives was bound to be dangerous. Maybe this was just a side effect.

He kissed her one last time before she lifted her head. With his thumb, he wiped a fresh stream of tears. "It'll be ok," he smiled sheepishly. "Everything will be ok."

_**Authors note:**_ Welcome to my new story! I know the first chapter is totally out there and rather confusing, but all things will be explained at their respective time. If I managed to intrigue you then I did my job :D

This will be a Kakashi x Oc as usual. The outline is pretty much done and I'm now working on the last chapter of that. Even though that's supposed to make things easier, I'm not going to lie and promise I'll update very often (though I'll really really try if I see people are enjoying it), because I work 40 hours a week and being an adult leaves very little time to focus on a hobby (yay adulthood...).

The story itself is a little heavier than my previous Kakashi story. It will be much more complicated, kind of angsty and not as focused on sex (let's just say I have found my inner Ren). But I hope it will be an entertaining ride!

Comments and suggestions are always welcomed!

Til next time dolls!

Zinni


	2. Chapter 2

_**Press Control**_

Lily clutched her purse running through the crowded Konoha streets on a sunny afternoon. Unlike yesterday there was a playful wind that brought with it the smell of dango, some pork cutlets from the ramen stand, fresh corn from a corner shop outside the supermarket, and was that maple syrup she smelled? Well she planned to have it all later, every last bit. That diet she had been practicing for 3 years could officially go to the deepest parts of hell!

Her sprint was halted as the display from a shoe shop beamed through the polished glass. It was one of those little places she normally wouldn't even consider looking at, but today was a special day. Hastily she opened the door stepping into the cool, refreshing space lined top to bottom with shoes. It looked almost like her dream closet, except with only flats and sandals.

She pointed to a pair of pink flats that was supposed to be the appetizing cherry atop of the cupcake shaped display. Lily smiled already picturing the dainty shoes on her feet and asked the store attendant to get those for her in a "Size 7 please."

As the attendant moved to the back she took out a formalized letter and giggled at the content.

The girl at the counter looked up briefly before quickly returning to her notes. The overbearing sun made some people get a little too happy.

As the attendant returned with the box, Lily rushed to open it and take both shoes out. She kicked off her stilettos, taking a few steps forward and then back again. They felt strange. The last time she had worn flats had been three years ago. "I'll just have to get used to them again," the brunette decided walking to the counter where she dropped the empty box. "I'll be walking out with these," she informed the cashier girl happily, "I want to start taking care of myself as early as possible."

The register girl didn't really understand but did her duty to ring up the transaction nonetheless. Placing a black bag over the counter as preparation, the sales girl readied to ask for the payment method when she noticed the large denominational bill already on the counter.

"Keep the change!"

She sucked her teeth at the thought of having extra money in her box at the end of the day. This wasn't a restaurant where she could even keep the change, and their manager would surely bitch at the veteran cashier for not trying harder to return the change to the customer. With another sigh, the teenage girl returned to her inventory list, pushing the empty box to the side. They were getting all kinds of crazy these days and quite honestly it was too damn hot to care.

So she didn't.

Lily gained a little speed with her soles firmly stepping on the cobblestone lined streets. She felt rather short and inadequate, but the excitement burning in her chest was great enough to overshadow all of that. Flashing a smile at the darkening sky, she welcomed the rain that was to come. There was no need for a clear night tonight, she would spend it home for the first time in so long.

The door to her destination was slowly being opened and the onyx haired beauty couldn't believe her luck was on such a streak.

"Vida!" She called to the red head who quickly whipped around holding the door open with her back.

"Hey," she breathed making some space for her surprise guest. Vida closed the door and waved at the figure on the desk behind her. "Afternoon Mr. Leon." Her landlord waved, a mouth full of sticky buns keeping him mum.

"Like my shoes?" Lily beamed kicking her leg up as they ascended to the second floor.

"Well if they got you to buy them then they must be amazing," she looked down to confirm only to be pleasantly surprised. They were plain pink flats. Nothing special. Those were the shoes that got the self proclaimed stiletto hoarder to finally reach the ground?

"They look so plain," she noted inserting the key. "Did you lose a bet with your club buddies?"

Lily rolled her amethyst eyes. "They're not that bad," she smiled. Vida was such a party pooper. Her party gals just had a little reputation, no biggy. "But I bought these on my own, under my own influence and for a very important purpose."

They entered the apartment, Vida making her way straight to the kitchen. Her guest took a moment to take in the fragrance from the gardenias in the vase on top of the coffee table, and made a mental note as she sat across from them that she would ask Vida to arrange her a bouquet. If she was going to have this dog like sense of smell from now on, at least she wanted to smell something wonderful.

"Did you hear me Vida?" She queried resting her back against the plush leather couch. "I have important news."

Vida poked her head through the breakfast counter in the kitchen. "Do tell."

"Come out, come out," she squealed.

Vida closed the fridge with the back of her foot and slowly walked out. Well this had to be good if it made Lily buy flats.

"Ready?"

She shrugged. " I guess."

"I'm pregnant," she blurted

Vida choked on the gum she had completely forgotten she was still chewing. "You're what now?"

"Pregnant!" The girl repeated a hearty dose of enthusiasm backed up with a certified note proudly on display. Vida looked at the words from Konoha General Hospital congratulating the mother to be on her new journey, signed by Lady Shizune herself. She was only four weeks pregnant, and they would be keeping in contact with her to see when would be the best time for her to come in. The tentative appointment was before the year ended.

Vida stepped forward, and with a dazed smile hugged her childhood best friend. "Grats Lily, this is fucking huge!"

The mother to be put a little more enthusiasm into the return embrace. "Congrats aunty Vida!"

It sounded so strange. Mommy Lily and aunty Vida.

The girls were practically the same age, only a few weeks apart and here was her best friend moving on ahead with her life like all the other girls in the village had. Lily ran to opens the balcony window and let some fresh air in. The thin lilac curtains fluttered and her nose caught the thinnest whiff of rain. She hoped it rained, at least that would cool the atmosphere.

Vida walked towards the small love seat, moving the decorative pillow to the side. After all the soldiers returned from the war and the reconstruction of the town had given the citizens their normalcy back, the desire to create families had been sweeping through even the most hardcore bachelors. A record number of babies had been born just one year after Konoha had been completely wiped out, and with the wide availability for jobs as well as the reigning stability that gave everyone a sense of peace after working together, families could afford to make more than just one little munchkin. Konoha's population would be restored in no time, and it seemed her best friend had caught the love bug.

"So who's the father?"

Vida was honestly not even aware that Lily had boyfriend. But then again she was hanging out with a group of ladies known for their questionable morals, and even though she felt rather guilty for even thinking in such a way, she wouldn't have been surprised if they had all decided to have baby accessories to dress up. As much as she loved Lily, the influence those women had on the poor girl had driven Vida to see bad, bad things from her.

"You won't even believe me," the mother to be sighed draping herself over the sofa.

"Clue?" At least she knew who the father was then. That was a relief.

"The most handsome man in the world," she purred. That was definitely a description if she had heard one.

"Hatake Kakashi," Vida taunted hugging the pillow to her chest. It had been a while since they had sat down to do stupid girly things like talk about crushes. It was the perfect layout for her to bring out her box story, hence why she shot out that particular name first.

"Grats aunty to be! And on your first try too!"

Vida's full lips parted. "Wa-wait... Seriously?"

Lily rolled over, her purple eyes simply beaming. She nodded, sitting up. "We've been dating for a little while, nothing super serious."

Well that was all about to change.

Vida smiled, despite herself. They had been best friends for years, told each other every secret no matter how stupid or embarrassing. But here was Lily, already starting to keep things from her. Dating **Kakashi**? For **months**? And without telling **her**?

Lily didn't seem phased, the baby train running a full course around her brain. She kicked her flats off, wiggling her toes as she sat them on the sofa arm. "You know, I still think we can make our little dream of having babies together, come true."

Vida sighed. She was really hoping this conversation wouldn't go down this road.

"Think about it, they'll only be a couple of months apart."

But it was Lily...

"I'll even buy extra maternity clothes, and share them all with you."

Vida closed her eyes. "Lily you know how I feel about that."

"But he loves you."

Apparently the mother to be needed to be reminded of the reason Tokuma and her didn't work out. "How can I have a child with a man who can't even publicly acknowledge our relationship." _Our __**two**__ year relationship. _

Lily was adamant, an annoying trait that her best friend didn't want to deal with today. Today or ever quite honestly.

"If you had a child with him, he would have no options but to recognize your relationship, and take it to the next level while he was at it." It was the perfect plan and then some.

Vida was bothered by the idea. Was this really Lily speaking?

"I don't think that a child would have fixed anything. Plus when I have kids I want it to be a happy thing, not just for convenience reasons."

Lily smiled. "When you say it like that it sounds so wrong. You need to lighten up and think of it as a way to push the man you love into acting the part."

Vida shook her head. The man couldn't even admit to his own father that he had a civilian girlfriend, she would probably get killed in a "freak" accident if they learned he had gotten her pregnant.

It was a useless argument, but Vida allowed her friend to speak her mind as much as she desired. The answer was already set, and nothing could change that.

{2}

_It was the first Winter's Arrival after the war. The festivities had been expected to be the biggest in the history of Konoha, as the citizens looked forward to every holiday with an innocent enthusiasm that truly touched upon the spirit of the holidays. However Mother Nature had her own ideas of how celebrations should go, and decided to pelt the town and it's neighbors with icy rain that bordered on hail. Families found if safer to stay home, enjoying each other's company and paying respect to those who could not be there with them this year. It was truly heartwarming._

_Vida had been trapped by the storm in her lovers apartment, and the kind of warmth she was feeling made her thankful for each icy drop knocking on their window. _

_Even on her knees she couldn't quite find her balance on the foam mattress. His hand barely pressed against her skin, but with each soft graze, Vida shook and her toes curled. That was his gift. The man just knew the right chakra points to hit to bring her heavenly pleasure, where to kiss her, how to hold her and the right tempo to bring her to her peak, back down and up again without completely finishing the job until he was ready as well. The man was a romantic lover. He thought it deepened their connection if they orgasmed together. _

_As she melted like puddy in his hands, the door bell rang making Tokuma slow down. He took a look behind him with his active dojutsu, the sight making him stop completely. Quickly he removed himself from his lover who gave a small disapproving whimper. _

_"It's my father," he announced._

_Vida sat up covering herself with the sheets, her eyes never leaving her partner who was already beginning to dress himself. His apologetic look was not well received, but Tokuma hasd no time to make amends now._

_The door bell rang again._

_"I swear to God Tokuma," she threatened. _

_His wide eyes continued to apologize as he moved deeper into the bedroom and slid the balcony door open. "Just five minutes I swear babe." _

_Tightening the sheet around her body, Vida stomped past her lover angrily slamming the balcony door. She watched as he drew the curtains before running to the living room to answer the uninvited guest. A cold droplet fell on her hand and the rain storm raged on._

_"Did I disturb you son?"_

_"No, I was just fixing my room."_

_"I see."_

_The door was closed._

_"And to what do I owe the surprise visit this late?"_

_There was a small pause in which the elder Hyuga took the time to clear his throat. The gentleness in his voice faded. "Your mother heard a disturbing rumor today and she wanted me to come have a little talk with you." _

_A flurry of droplets carried by the wind hit her side and Vida shivered. She missed what Tokuma had said, but her hearing was back in time to pick up on the next line._

_"There is talk that you are dating or seeing a __**civilian**__ girl __**not**__ from our clan." _

_Vida could picture the old man wiping his tongue with a large piece of heavy duty soap. He sounded sickened just having to say that sentence out loud. _

_"Father I..."_

_"Tokuma," he interrupted softly, "you're a Hyuga, and should be proud of your heritage. Our family and the eyes that have helped in countless battles, are the pride of this wonderful village, and the envy of so many outsiders. __**This **__honor has not just been bestowed to us, we have __**earned **__every praise."_

_She could picture him lowering his head to his father. "I understand father."_

_"Good."_

_Another droplet slid down to her hand, this one warm and followed by countless others weighted down by sorrow. _

_"We may live in the same village, join them in school, fight alongside our fellow ninjas, befriend our neighbor, and partake in festivities in the same manner as they do, but __**we **__are not __**them.**__ We do not mix our blood with a non Hyuga, less we water down our genes until our proud eyes become nothing more than a rarity that has a minimal chance of coming out."_

_"I would never do such a thing father. The rumors have blown a small friendship with the girl out of proportion. There is nothing serious between us."_

_Shaky hands wrapped the sheet around her chest, tucking it under her arms to keep it from falling. Even with a blurry vision she could partially make out the distance she needed to jump and decided that it was worth it. She lifted the bottom of her makeshift dress, just enough for her legs to climb over the balcony. _

_Stiffly she jumped to the next balcony, running through the small space to then jump to the roof of the nearby house. Her dress was already heavy with water, the fabric barely sustaining without a proper clip. There was no way she could jump through the roofs, her cold and sore body didn't have enough stamina for that. Walking to the edge, she judged the distance and sighed once again lifting up her dress. The impact sent painful jolts up both her legs and she winced. _

_Worth it. _

_With her mind on high gear she ran through the dark streets catching the glance of a few pedestrians who had business out on the street even during such a storm. Angrily she held on to the only thing keeping her decent, her olive gaze frozen solely on her muddy feet. Vida didn't feel cold, she couldn't hear the loud whispers. All of it was worth it, if it kept her from heaving to listen to the rest of what those two had to say._

_A two year relationship branded as nothing more than a friendship. The heartache of not knowing if the man she had such strong feelings for would return from the war, reduced to nothing more than gossip. _

{2}

Vida agreed, he did love her, that was something he was good at showing her every night. But not more than he loved his family.

{2}

**Authors Note:** Isn't it great when a new story comes out and the author is pumped so she updates really often? Yeah, those are the good times we miss as the story progresses and then they update like once a month (if we're lucky.)

Anyway thank you Jymmie for always being so awesome and following me to this new little adventure. Totally appreciate it :D thank you everyone else who read and added this story to their faves or alerts! It was an out there start, but I have faith in this story.

One point I forgot to mention is that this story takes place two years after the war. I'm not taking any pointers from the manga or anime, so there shouldn't be any spoilers.

I'm pretty done with the outline, it looks like it's going to be a 21 chapter story. At the moment I'm just working on adding more details to the last chapter, but let's just say I know how it's going to end :)

Thank you again for reading and til next time dolls!

Zinni


	3. Chapter 3

_**Spectrum**_

Genma's smile widened. "Nine weeks," he echoed tentatively.

"Nine weeks," the doctor smiled. "Heart beat is strong and counting from your last menstrual period, this one is a few weeks ahead."

"And that's good right?" The excitement in his voice was bustling. He wanted to throw himself over the wooden desk and hug that elderly doctor to death!

"Very good actually," she assured. "I'm confident that third time's the charm."

"You hear that hun?"

Shizune didn't look as excited. It was the third time she had received the news that she was going to be a mother, and with each loss her excitement had been less and less. "Yeah..."

Anna-San was more than understanding. She saw it often in her department and having been the sufferer of two miscarriages herself, this was her true specialty. Giving them comfort from experience. "You'll be nervous until it's born," she told the woman. "You'll think something for sure will go wrong this time too. But I have a gut feeling Shizune."

Shizune nodded. "Yeah."

The head of the maternity unit stood up, grabbing a folder with Shizune's medical record. "I'll give you two some time while I go make your appointment for your next visit. I'll have a nurse come in to get you in a few so we can start the registration process."

Her stride was calculated, as her old legs couldn't perform at the speed that they used to. Nevertheless it made her happy to be able to witness a caring husband comforting his wife. Genma was a good man.

"We're going to do things differently this time." He could feel her hand tremble lightly under his. "You're going to get plenty of rest and I'll do everything around the house. We'll be fine." It was a tall promise to fill, but he would do it.

They had reached that decision after the loss of their last child. It was a boy, born one day away from 20 weeks, and the furthest any of their pregnancies had gone. All because she wanted to be that super active mom, unaware that her body couldn't handle it properly. It had been a painful loss. One that could have been avoided so easily.

Shizune finally nodded, earning a hearty squeeze from her husbands hand. "This one will be born healthy." It was nerve wrecking getting back on the heartfelt excitement wagon, but even through her fears, the kunoichi couldn't deny her joy.

They hadn't gotten any answers as to what caused her temporary memory loss, and she would have to spend a few days in the hospital under observation. But she was going to be a mother. And that had to count for something.

{3}

Vida was looking through her sisters room again. Under the princess style Queen sized bed. Between the neatly arranged recipe books, medicinal journals and poetry collection. Through the neat closet full of designer wear, strappy shoes and endless array of purses.

Her parents had already yelled at her for doing so, and another argument had erupted in the middle of the kitchen about the fate of the room. She wasn't going to let them sell her sister's belongings at the flea market.

Over her dead body.

She dug through her sisters clothes picking through every pocket only to find a couple of coins and some tissues. Her passport was on the safe behind the abstract picture of a sunset, along with her documents and a pack of cigarettes.

Alice hand't take anything of value, and Vida just wanted to find a clue. She had written some things in her diary that had been ripped out, but that was the only out of place thing in the large space.

Her back ached after three hours of detective work and seven hours of plain ol' work with only a half an hour break. Vida pressed her knuckles against a particular sore spot, sighing as the initial pain morphed into trickles of pleasure. Carefully she walked to the bed, the uneven stacked mattress looking rather delightful under the sheer canopy.

_Uneven mattress_.

It wasn't like Alice to have even something so minimal out of place. With a hearty push, she evened it out. However, before she could secure it with another push, the civilian was hit by quite the idea.

_Of course. Under the mattress!_

Why in God's green earth had she not looked there. She had looked under her bed but not between the mattresses.

Excitedly she lifted it up, immediately finding the scattered papers that were probably missing from her diary. Neatly in the center there was a letter addressed to her and Vida took it tentatively.

It better not have been her parents trying to make her give up.

_Dear Munchkin,_

Well the letter was definitely authentic. It was always very Alice to remind her that **she** was the older, wiser sibling.

_I'll try to make this letter brief and simple as I don't think I have much time. After much thought, I decided to follow my gut and runway with a man I really love. For a few weeks I thought I was pregnant, hence the sudden rush to the altar, but after finally getting a visit from Mother Nature, I'm happy to be relieved from my duties. It was as if the heavens themselves were telling me that Gin and I were not meant to be, and I can't help but take this sign to heart. _

_This guy and I have for some time held an emotional connection and I think it's about time we make it happen. I want to establish myself with him before making our location public. Please understand our need for privacy, as I desperately need for this to work out. _

_I just asks for some time and I'll get in touch as soon as I can. _

It was signed with her beautiful scrip signature and Vida sighed.

This was supposed to make her feel relieved, it was exactly what she had been looking for. Yet looking at the letter didn't move her one bit. That annoying feeling that something was out of place just wouldn't budge.

Removing herself from the bed, the youngest Ueda rushed to the living room where her parents had made it a mission to watch every episode of whatever black and white thriller mystery they were showing on TV that Friday.

"I found a letter from Alice."

The announcement wasn't as exciting as the lovely gentleman struggling to keep his tears at bay while delivering a heartfelt speech about undocumented workers rights. Kairi nudged her husband playfully. "Remember when you looked that good?"

Vida rolled her eyes, just in time to miss her father shifting uncomfortable away from his wife. She could just imagine him thinking how inappropriate this behavior was in front of their little princess. She was so innocent after all.

Takeshi Ueda cleared his throat. "And what does it say dear?"

Her olive gaze fell back on the neatly written words before her. "That she's off with some guy to another city."

"I knew it!"

It was true. That's exactly what Kairi Ueda had been saying since that shameful day. "Your sister has always been irresponsible and I never put this past her. Case closed. I'm selling her stuff at the flea market."

Vida didn't fight this time. She tucked the letter neatly inside her purse and removed her knitted gray hat. If her sister had left like that, she certainly wouldn't miss any of the things she left behind.

{3}

Kakashi bit down on the freshly cooked sweet potato with the customary speed that no longer phased his companions. They didn't really care what hid behind that mask, and Aguri-San was usually too entertained by the Jonin to ever have a chance to ask. If that's the way the youngster wanted to enjoy his yaki imo, then who was he to judge?

The crackling from the wooden stove filled the small wooden shack, and old man Aguri turned to take care of his trade. This batch of sweet potato looked promising, and he was happy to share if with his two most loyal and favorite customers.

"She seriously just popped out of my television box, looking bewildered and strange."

It had been a couple of days since the television incident and the anger that had pestered him that day had by now turned into amusement he could share. The Jonin retold the story to his long time pals between sips of chilled beer and bites of warm sweet potato. The way a good story should be told.

"And you really want us to believe that?" The wood style user laughed shaking his head. The owner of the stand joined him with a seasoned grin. Neither believe that he had a girl randomly pop out of his box instead of a tv. That was the stuff of bad romance novels.

"I swear," he assured.

"Maybe you ordered a stripper and forgot about it," gramps suggested, to Yamato's amusement.

"Enjoying some birthday discount or something," the wood style user added.

Well if he had, them that was the lousiest performance he had ever gotten and he was going to sue the shit out of the strip club. They shared a testosterone fueled laugh and gramps decided to treat them to a round on the house.

He was nice and lose when Lily approached with an enthusiastic greeting for the occupants of the small shop. "Afternoon fellas."

They raised a glass in response asking the lovely citizen to join the festivities. "It's a bit too early for that," she declined vaguely. There would be enough time to explain to them later. But first things first. "I just need to steal Kakashi for a few minutes, mind if I?"

He excused himself, almost painfully removing his body from the warm little spot. But this was the duty of a lover, and quite honestly the Jonin had missed the spunky little civilian. The way her perfectly shaped hips swayed in those jeans, reminded him exactly how much.

"We need to talk."

Kakashi felt weird. Their relationship wasn't serious enough for them to have "talks." Quite honestly they were far from it.

The duo entered the Konoha Central Park from the east entrance. For a Friday afternoon it was pretty quiet and the Jonin was quite happy with that. He hadn't come through the park since it's restoration and he had to hand it to Yamato, the man had done quite a splendid job. He didn't mind having a conversation under such budding splendor.

Lily had begun fiddling with her fingers, her smile fading with each step. "How did your mission go?"

"Pretty good," he smiled trying to put her at ease. Their relationship had been going so good, she didn't need to be so formal.

"That's good to hear. Will you be going away anytime soon?"

He pondered for a second trying to give her the most accurate answer. "Don't think so," he mumbled. "So we have some time to get together."

There was a new restaurant at the plaza with private rooms for those willing to pay. He was sure they could enjoy a nice romantic dinner there. Something of a new experience, that would be unique to this relationship. It wasn't everyday he could afford to splurge really.

"That's good to hear," she sighed her fingers suddenly lacing behind her back. "It'll do us good to hang more now."

He nodded, that uncomfortable feeling rising again. "Ah." Why was this taking such an uneasy turn?

Nervously she licked her lips. If she let their silence extend into an awkward one, she wouldn't be able to smoothly deliver the news. She had been feeling funny these last few days and well, "it was strange."

His heart began to sink slowly. Women only felt funny when...

She continued. "So I paid a visit to my doctors and..."

His heart finished it's free fall down to his stomach and he could feel it cook in the stomach acids. No fucking way...

"I'm pregnant."

Breaking away from his smooth demeanor, Kakashi was overtaken by a coughing fit. He was going to be a father. A father! A little piece of himself would be walking around asking for his guidance from the moment of its birth, and the Jonin wasn't sure he had any good advice to give to the little thing.

She was a nice girl, things had been going so great but this was a bit much. And he had used protection the entire time...

But then there's that small percentage...

Guess he was really unlucky.

A knot in his chest tightened and the Jonin felt winded. There was no way his mind could even begin to comprehend the overwhelming responsibility. He was scared. Hatake Kakashi was scared.

Smooth petals glosses over his exposed forearm as a playful summer wind looked to bring him back to the present. He wasn't the only one feeling weighted and scared, the future mother of his child was closer to fainting than he was. Her amethyst gaze had a silken layer that threatened to cascade down rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

It was a broken whisper from a woman who needed him to be the outstanding Shinobi he had been raised to be. Against his own nerves, the Jonin managed to pull through if only for a second, gifting her with a brief comfort that was easily translated into what it truly was. He was going to be strong. For all of them.

Lily looked scared. Her eyes began to water and her lips quivered.

He smiled weakly behind his mask. "It'll be ok."

His heart was pounding faster than the first time he had a flaming kunai pointed at his skull, but he had to be the stronger of the two. Gently he took her hand and they continued to walk down the oddly shaped road. He gave her a firm squeeze. "It's going to be ok," he repeated mostly as reassurance to himself. "I'll be there." For sure.

She smiled already feeling a bit relieved.

**Authors Note**: Outlines make everything so much easier!

Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome One, Welcome All**_

A month had passed since she found herself in Kakashi's living room, and even though Vida had mostly erased that from her mind, he hadn't forgotten at all. The Jonin found her walking and without a second thought called for the civilian to stop.

Her legs halted the relaxing journey through the street performers and locals who defying the oven like temperatures, found themselves looking rather cheerful leisurely hanging on the streets. It was the leftover effect from the rebuilding of Konoha. People wanted to appreciate every new structure, each new stone that formed a path, and of course the rippling closeness shared by all neighbors. This sense of togetherness defied the scalding temperatures that came and went, as people who weren't sure if they were going to make it after the destruction just wanted to celebrate every season like it was the very first season of the rest of their lives.

She was supposed to be there with them. Getting the ultimate tan with Alice while they shopped for new accessories for her new love nest. Complaining that it was the first few weeks of the Fall season and the weather didn't make sense at all. Eating ice cream from the renowned vendor who after surviving the catastrophic wipe of their hometown, decided to follow his dream of establishing the ultimate ice cream shop. _We were supposed to try the avocado flavor together remember..._

But instead there Vida was, facing her most recent embarrassing spectacle right in the face. She didn't even protest, releasing a small "oh" when she realized who it was.

"So did you get the TV you wanted?"

"No."

"Ah" she nodded, her eyes following a portable shop with the little colorful fans that people could wear around their necks. With the fluctuating temperatures, they were still rather popular for days like these. She had thought one would be good for her, but... Her green eyes settled back on the gentleman two short steps away from her, and Vida clicked her tongue. Responsibilities dammit, responsibilities. She would have to chase that cart down tomorrow and pray they weren't all sold out. Again.

"Let's go."

The obvious question stumbled out of Kakashi's mouth with the grace of a newborn duck. "Where?"

"To get your TV." _Duh! _"My father owns the shop where you bought it from and I'll just explain what happened." The non having sex in his warehouse parts anyway.

Kakashi stopped the journey that he hadn't even agreed to start. "I actually want to know what happened." Sure he wanted his TV, but it wasn't everyday he had a girl just basically come into his living through a box and he would be damned if he didn't admit that the curiosity was definitely becoming annoying. What kind of person did that anyway? Psychos stalkers that's who! But she didn't look like one, and if she was, then Kakashi would have to prepare for the new trend. Good looking psycho stalkers were not as easy to differentiate than their traditional counterparts.

She sighed. "Listen I'm sorry for what happened, I really am."

His response was the same brand of irritability as hers. "You show up at _**my**_ house, replace _**my**_ rightfully purchased item, walk away and expect me to just be ok with this?"

As much as Vida hated to admit it, the man had a point. If someone jumped out of a box that was supposed to contain something she had been giddily awaiting, the civilian would have probably put her limited ninja skills to good use.

"I was looking for my sister Alice. You must have heard the story by now."

"Oh."

Indeed he had. Everyone had heard the story at this point.

Their steps had taken them to the savory Purinsu street, where the apricot shading of the dusty streets and thin wooden walls had sent the cooks into grilling overdrive. The thick smoke rising from each stand and fully decked restaurant was fragrant with a hint of spicy. It was Friday after all and there was no better time to bring out the good stuff. She would order out for dinner, the civilian decided treasuring the grilled eggplant aroma that seemed to radiate from each door. Truly a shame that she couldn't get her hands on some of it now.

A disappointed sigh was her only sign of mourning. Responsibilities man, responsibilities.

"I went to my fathers warehouse to ask some close friends of my sister if they had heard anything." It took her a solid minute to break away from all the aromatic temptation and she reminded herself that the faster she took care of this thing the faster she could go pig out. "I got a few statements here and there, but before I could get anything out of the last person, my father came around and I had to hide in a box. Somehow that got mixed up with the delivery and well..." He knew the rest. "I'm really sorry."

Her apology made Kakashi feel more at ease. He understood. Sort of.

They continued to walk, the heavy mood that started the journey seemingly left behind along with the delectable Purinsu street.

"I hope they still have the television I ordered. It's supposed to have the highest graphics and I need it now that the Icha Icha movie has been released on television." He had to watch the premier on his crappy non high resolution television, but at least he hadn't missed it.

Vida laughed. "You haven't changed much."

Well that was something he wasn't expecting to hear from her. "Have we met before?"

She's wasn't mad, it's wasn't like she was someone special really.

"I'm part of the first Genin group you failed. Vida Ueda." There was no real reason to feel proud, but she was. "And when we had done the introductions you had scoffed at my tv watching hobby."

Kakashi was baffled. She didn't look familiar at all, but the name did ring a bell. Oh of course, how could he forget. "Weren't you the girl who's father thanked me for failing you by giving me a free tv?"

Solemnly she nodded, sounded like her father alright.

"You look really different," he stated a little embarrassed.

Vida agreed. "That was like ten years ago, I was what 12? 13?"

Her short crimson hair was now full of body and flowing. Speaking of body, that was a pretty decent top and bottom she had developed. Taking a closer look at her face he noticed that she had retained that youthful sport that made him laugh internally when she first introduced herself. She was too adorable to be a ninja.

"Did you go on to pursue a ninja career?"

Vida shook her head. "I decided to listen to my parents and go on to civilian school." She finished at the standard age of 16, went to university for 2 years and then ended up working at a flower shop.

"Did you study botany?"

"History actually." She only got it to get her parents off her about going to University like her sister and all the other neighborhood kids. But she didn't really have a passion for anything in particular so she went with that.

"Ah." Kakashi had to admit that it sounded like a boring subject. So why didn't she continue her quest to become a ninja? His question didn't remain internal for more than a second, and he was ok with that. "Just because I failed you didn't mean you had to give up."

"I regrets not going through," she admitted. "But I had been so humiliated when my parents were proven right that I didn't want to bother."

"Ah," he nodded. "What about your other team mates?"

"Emma and Kin went on to become Jonins. Emma now heads a special task force for female ANBU who specialize in infiltration using sex appeal. Kin is working in the research and development department creating weapons."

Well they went on to do great things. Kakashi was at least happy that him failing them motivated those two to become so great.

They got to the shop where she no longer needed an excuse to have her dad give Kakashi a TV.

"Dad, he is the reason I went on to have a civilian life safe within the Konoha borders." It was a solid introduction and her father was once again extremely thankful.

The elder Ueda bowed to an embarrassed Kakashi who was pretty obvious about the fact that he had no idea what to do in this sort of situation.

"I will forever be thankful to you Hatake-San."

Vida rolled her eyes. _Yeah, yeah_...

The Jonin laughed nervously. "You're welcome?" I guess? That was the proper thing to say. Right?

"Anyway, dad he needs a new television."

Takeshi Ueda didn't need to hear much else. Anything for the wonderful man who closed such dangerous door on his little angels face. "I just got a new model last week. It's supposed to be all the rage and we're still setting up the display to release it during the weekend. You'll get first pick Hatake-San."

That was more than he had wanted. Sure it was too late to pull the original excuse of him being the rightful owner of whatever extra television they had during that inspection they probably did a month ago, but... "Are you sure Ueda-San? Isn't it a bit too much?" Maybe it was better than explaining that the reason he hadn't gotten his TV was because he had gotten the man's daughter instead. That sounded all kinds of wrong, and just looking at the older mans thankful, pudgy face made Kakashi feel kind of strange. On the other hand he understood where Vida got her cheeks and that was kind of funny.

"Nonsense!" The store owner bellowed happily, waving a hand for his closest worker to join him.

The assistant store manager approached, his large faded eyes settling quickly on an uncomfortable Vida. "Vida-chan," he acknowledged. "How's it going Kakashi-San?"

"Can't complain," the veteran Jonin smiled.

Takeshi was over the formalities. "Son, set up a delivery for tomorrow. The _**first**_ delivery of the day," the older man emphasized. "It'll be going to Kakashi-San's house and I want the finest television we have in stock."

Tokuma Hyuga smiled, his knowing eyes drifting once more to the female in the group. "I can get him the Vista model. We do have an extra still in stock."

That wouldn't do and the store owner was quick to point it out. "I want the _**new**_, newest model."

The younger man nodded. "I see. I'll get to the preparations immediately."

Kakashi was uncomfortable. Happy but uncomfortable. Sure every once in awhile some bakery offered to give him free bread, or the lady at the laundromat would let him get a free cycle, but those people usually were thankful that he had worked so hard to protect the village. This was a new kind of honor, one that made him feel rather amused. And uncomfortable.

"How much will I be owing you, Ueda-San?

"Not a cent," came the hearty response. "I still owe you plenty boy!

Kakashi insisted to pay for some (at least to cover the gaping distance between the TV he never got and the one he was getting), but Ueda-San refused. There was no price on his little princess being safe, and as long as he needed a TV Ueda Electronics would be there to provide it. Always free of charge.

He thanked the man humbly and they departed the closing store.

"Your dad is a real character."

That was putting it mildly. "Yup." Leaving the store made it easier for her to brush off those annoying effects Tokuma had on her, and soon Vida felt normal again. Sort of.

"It was was nice reminiscing, and seeing you again. Hopefully next time we meet you don't jump out of my delivery box again."

Vida laughed, now able to fully enjoy being the butt of the joke. "Well you did knock up my best friend, so we'll be seeing each other more often under much more traditional circumstances."

Another unexpected connection between the two and he smiled. "Well then, we'll have time to catch up."

They went their separate ways and Kakashi sighed. He didn't regret failing anyone, but being that it was the first time he had come face to face with someone he had failed, it just felt strange. At least she didn't try to kill him.

{4}

Shizune woke up from her nap in a cold sweat, and immediately grabbed her already swollen tummy. Releasing a fatigued breath, she focused a thin stream of chakra through her stomach, until a smaller flurry tied into hers. She sighed and smiled. It was there safe and sound. Lifting herself from the stretcher, the medic dabbed at her forehead with a napkin, picking away at the few beads that had formed.

They said pregnancies could cause vivid dreams, but even though this wasn't her first rodeo, this was certainly the first time she had experienced them. Another smile as she poked her lower belly. "You're quite the playful little thing aren't you."

It was her first week into the second trimester, and the expectant mother to be couldn't help but feel as if an enormous boulder had been lifted from her shoulder, only leaving a few rocks and pebbles that she was sure she could carry. If she kept eating healthy, taking her vitamins and just being an all around normal pregnant woman, this one would work out.

If it hadn't been for her overworking herself...

_Think about the today Shizune_, she reminded herself grasping the door handle. _I learned from the past, I learned from the past._

_"_Shizune-San!" A familiar voice greeted her from behind the front desk.

"Evening Sakura-Chan." Shizune closed the door behind her and stepped towards the pink haired kunoichi. "What are you doing working so late today?"

The late shift was usually left to the new nurses, not the experienced and celebrated Jonins such as herself.

"I should be asking you the same thing," she chuckled. "I thought Tsunade-Sama gave you filing duties at the rehabilitation center to keep you from stressing."

Tiredly Shizune shook her head suppressing a yawn behind her hand. Even if she took 30 naps a day, she just had no energy. "I took a nap after my shift was done and woke up now. It's been hours I guess, since when I went in, it was still bright out. Say, what day is it?"

"Still Friday," the kunoichi reassured her senpai. "You need to stop worrying, it was just an isolated incident."

She heard that same chastisement every day without fail. Even after a week of observations and countless psychological tests, there was nothing odd that could be blamed for her short lived amnesia. Still Shizune couldn't help but worry here and there, the thought that it could happen again a main factor in her nightmares.

"I know," she smiled warmly. "It's just-"

"Nothing," Sakura pressed. "How about we think about how cool it is that you and Kakashi-sensei are totally having babies together!" The hyperactive squeal in her voice hadn't changed from her younger years. She still sounded like a loves stricken teenager whenever she got excited over a topic.

It was quite a limited yet exciting news topic circulating a handful of people. Masa a nurse from the maternity ward had come to inform Sakura who she knew as Kakashi's pupil, but made her promise to keep it a secret. She had done her best to do so, but as a pair of nurses discussed what they had heard a couple of days later, Sakura just had to confirm it to them. It wasn't as if she had revealed the secret, just confirmed it. Shizune hadn't thought of it in the same way as she managed to overhear the conversation, and chastised the girls for playing around when there was work to be done.

"Huh, I hadn't given much thought to that." She still had been excited over the news. Kakashi? A father? Just wow.

Shizune leaned against the counter, taking a lazy peak inside the messy desk. Sakura hadn't been doing much in the work department, having several magazines on top of her work pile.

"I was thinking since I don't really remember the last time we were all together for anything, that maybe we could do a little pre baby shower party. Kind of to introduce this new girl to our circle of friends and what not."

That actually sounded rather nice. She hadn't really announced her pregnancy to anyone outside her very close circle of friends, but being into her second trimester, Shizune felt a bit more comfortable. "How about after New Years? We'll be done with the holidays and she should be showing so we both kind of look the part."

The gleam in Sakura's eyes was adorable, and the older medic chuckled. "That's perfect. Now we just need to find out who she is."

About that... "Well Kakashi usually keeps his girlfriends a secret, but I guess this should be a special exception."

"I'll have Naruto tail him for a couple of weeks so he can get a good look at her." It seemed she already had most of it planned, with or without their permission. Crafty little thing she was. "We can make it sort of a surprise party for her, and just to make up we'll have a few surprises for you too."

That devilish wink was more than enough for Shizune to become a believer. Had Sakura not gone into the medical field, she would have had a wonderful career as a party planner. "I guess I'll leave it up to you."

She pulled out a notebook from underneath her pile of papers. "Certainly."

Shizune reached into the desk and pulled a purple lollipop from the candy jar. "I'll be seeing you around Sakura-chan, I have to go meet Genma for dinner."

Already head deep into the planning process, the Hokage's apprentice could only nod, and absently wave her hand.

Shizune smiled, breaking the sweet from its plastic wrapper. Maybe a party was what she needed.

{4}

Kakashi had been summoned into the grand office of the fifth Hokage directly after meeting with Vida. The ANBU tasked with delivering the message had been kind enough to wait until he finished his trip with his "lady friend" as interrupting them made the ANBU agent "feel bad." Kakashi had thanked him outwardly. The only thing he was thankful for was the fact that the guy had waited until Kakashi got his new TV. Lady friends be damned, that TV was the highlight of his night.

But all fun and games (and thoughts of HD programming) were dropped at the foot of the revered Hokage. She had sent everyone home and stayed late waiting just for him. A move that made Kakashi stand straight with fear and anticipation. The upcoming mission had to be S class serious.

"A girl named Alice has disappeared," she took a shot from her glass and cringed. Strong stuff. Kakashi shuddered. "I'm starting a secret investigation without family consent and I need you to head it."

That was unheard of, a family always had to give permission. Unless...

She was aware of his understanding. The quick thinking of the veteran Jonin was exactly the reason he had been picked. "Twenty three years ago, when the Wind Daimyo began to rely more heavily on the talent that Konoha ninjas had to offer, he faced a great deal of backlash."

Twenty three years ago... It was a simple memory to retrieve as the then new Jonin was just beginning to gather international missions. A solid 90% came from Suna, their generous payments making them the most sought out.

"Kairi Ueda, the eldest sister of the then newly appointed Fourth Kazekage volunteered to serve as a cultural exchange of sorts. She moved here with her young daughter Alice, and her merchant husband Takeshi, becoming the first family ever to wield dual citizenship."

Her eyes shifted to the tinted bottle. By the looks of it, it would be all gone tonight.

"The Hokage was tasked with protecting the Ueda family as a sign that our country wanted nothing but the best for Suna. And much like we were trusted to protect a member of the Kazekage's family, we could be trusted with any mission handed to us."

Kakashi had only a vague memory of that section of the story. At the point in his life, politics didn't really play a vital role. Maybe there had been some newspaper articles about the increase in popularity for the Wind Daimyo after some sort of cultural exchange, but the most alluring aspect of the newspaper was how well it could clean his windows, not the headlines.

"I see."

Indeed the relationship between Konoha and Suna had been nothing but stellar, specially after the war when every major country was one "unity gift" away from friendship bracelets. The importance of the exchange might have faded over the course of the years, but Lady Tsunade was not ready to use that as an excuse to simply turn a blind eye.

"Do you suspect foul play?" Carefully Kakashi reached for the scroll his elder presented him with. She poured another stiff shot and downed it before the umber liquid even had a chance to properly settle. Her pink lips pursed bitterly and she sighed, throwing her exhausted back against the cushions chair. A shaky hand reached to massage the side of her head and Kakashi diverted his gaze to the withering plant at the furthest corner of the room. It wasn't polite to stare.

After a worthless massage to ease her headache Tsunade found a somewhat decent answer. "I'm afraid so."

She didn't want to tell him that there were still people out there who after all these years were still angry at the family for taking part in the negotiations all those years ago. Bitter, old people who passed on their hatred to their children who were now growing and doing the same. Closed minded nationalist who weren't moved one inch even after the whole world had gathered to fight and defeat the greatest threat to humanity.

Like worms basking in the moist terrain after a heavy storm, these people knew just when to come out. Unlike the rest of the world, they took the post war pride surge in their country not to help better relations between nations, but to ask for further alienation from everyone. **Their **country had done the most work, **they** had put in the greatest effort and therefore **they** deserved to be exalted above everyone else.

It was a dangerous mentality, one that would turn a simple disappearance into a political weapon.

She didn't need this. Not now. Not so soon.

The faster she got Kakashi to work, the sooner her headache would go away. "You can read the briefing and come to me if you have any questions." She sighed. "Dismissed."

"Yes ma'm."

**Authors Note**: Thank you for reading! And special thanks to Jymmie for being so freaking awesome :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rising Tides **_

Tuesday night was joyously loud all around Konoha. A colorful clutter of people painted the streets with festive Kimonos and beaming smiles that seemed to fit so well with the decorative lanterns hanging from each shop, house and corner lamp. He had already passed a performing trio that under the starry night and the soft hues of the paper lamps, gifted its citizen with a romantic performance of whatever song they were given. A few restaurant shops set up outside tables with low cost refreshments and the smell of fried octopus balls, boiled dumplings, grilled potatoes and various other snack foods called upon even the strictest of dieters to abandon their quest for a day. Kakashi couldn't see past the crowd in most tables, and the thought of having to wait in the long queues deterred the Jonin from giving into his craving for grilled buttered scallop. The smell nonetheless tempted his hound like nose well past the crowded streets, and he decided to take a shortcut through the park to shake it all off.

It wasn't a festival day by calendar definition, but something about the weather dipping into the low sixties and the observance of the first super moon of the year made it a festive day by all other definition. The ample sphere sat atop the star lit heavens in a magnificent display that made everyone feel as if they were closer than ever to some other worldly being. Craters and shadows normally hidden from the naked eye could be seen so clearly it was mesmerizing.

"It's lovely isn't it?"

Transfixed by what sat at the end of his journey, Kakashi hadn't noticed the frail elderly woman who had been standing in the middle of the road until his plastic bag made an uncomfortable contact with her. He wasn't sure exactly why she had chosen to stand in the middle of the empty road staring into an empty gazebo instead of the colossal shiny object in the sky, or why the words that came out of her mouth didn't really fit the situation, but nonetheless the younger man did his duty to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm? You didn't do anything that you weren't supposed to." Her hand gently picked up her garb and with the other she adjusted her mossy green cape. "Good evening young man."

Kakashi was perplexed but didn't stop her from stepping over the small chain into the grass square that was off limits to pedestrians. She glided over lawn with silent steps heading in the direction of the empty gazebo that sat at the far distance.

"I've been staring at the landscape for hours. I have research purposes as an excuse, but I don't really see how you would find it fascinating."

_What was it about tonight and strange people_, he wondered finally diverting his gaze and acknowledging the petite figure next to him. At least she wasn't jumping out of any boxes this time.

He pointed to the now empty lot and felt a thin chill. She should not have walked out of sight in the second it took him to look away. "There was an old lady walking there." And now he sounded crazy.

"Ah," she nodded. "I was standing by the side of the gazebo and probably missed it as I walked here. I hear a lot of young people like to step over the chains but never old people. It's why the Department of Environmental Conservation wants to plant some flowers and make a nice design. Hopefully it'll deter some vandals."

Non ninja vandals anyway.

Kakashi pointed at the notebook with clearly messy handwriting at plain view. "I'm guessing you're tasked with picking the flowers."

"My shop is," she smiled. It's not like she owned the place. "If we do a good job, we might even get the contract to decorate the Military Ball come January. " She had really wanted to do the street decorations for Winters Arrival, but the Yamanaka's were still top choice for the big events.

Well that sounded interesting. Not that he still wouldn't find an excuse to avoid the social gathering at all cost, but it was probably some kind of a big deal to her and that was worth noting. "Lots of high brow people to please."

Indeed.

But all this talk of flower was surely a limited topic between the duo and Vida had more interest in other things. Such as, "so what brings you to the park?" Surely it wasn't to stare at old vandals running across an off limit meadow.

The Jonin lifted his see through bag of goodies from Satay, proudly beaming at what he had bought. "The weather is finally nice enough to have some soup."

A soft giggle announced the first passersby in a while, their soft mellow steps almost getting lost in the chilly wind.

"I had some soup with crystal noodles this afternoon at my parents house. The weather definitely had something to do with how good it was."

Maybe it was the cozy environment, eating while wrapped in a wool sweater or finally getting to taste the fresh kohlrabi from the market. Whatever it was, Vida now had a renewed desire to pop into her parents house once more and see if they had any leftovers.

While Kakashi could go for a mindless chatter about soups and wonderful weather, the thought of the mission he had received a couple of days prior suddenly took precedence. He had already made plans to visit Lily just to check up on the future mother of his child and possibly see if he could find a way to ask about Vida without sounding suspicious. However finding her in the middle of the park worked too.

"I actually wanted to have a word with you about your sister."

Her olive eyes widened curiously and a small red braid finally finished falling from inside her knitted pink bear hat. She looked so childish, he mused.

"Was she found? Do you know something about her?"

Kakashi tucked his hand inside his pocket and focused his visible eye on the empty lot of grass. She looked quite enthusiastic, and it was making the Jonin nervous. Sure he was going to do his best to fulfill his mission, but he didn't want to have such a hopeful face in mind should things not go as planned.

"Well first you have to promise me you won't tell any-"

"I promise!"

Enthusiastic indeed. "The Hokage is starting an investigation and wants me to head it."

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure where to start but I was hoping maybe we could get together a couple of times and you could fill me in on this Alice person. The more I know the better."

Vida already had a list of things she thought might help.

"I'm going to be off for a couple of days, but we can get started as soon as I get back."

That sounded wonderful. It sounded great. It was perfect! "I'll have as much as I can ready." Pictures, diary, that stupid letter, everything! Vida had lost her detective drive upon stumbling on it but this little piece of news was enough to wake her right back up. She wanted to jump on her old sensei and give him the warmest freaking hug that man had ever received. He hadn't found her yet, heck he hadn't even started looking, but he had _**agreed **_to the mission and that was all she had ever wanted. For someone to give a damn. And there he was and there was the Hokage putting one of her best man on the job. Someone finally cared.

She settled for a deep grateful bow that made the pink bear hat slip from her head. An array of intricate braids were freed and Kakashi could see some fine detail as he bent down to pick up the hat. "Thank you very much Hatake-San."

He dusted the object uncomfortably. Sure they had a brief stunt as a student teacher and they were practically strangers but the formality was bit uncomfortable. "Not a problem."

"Can I also go and thank the Hokage?" She welcomed her hat back and gave it a little extra dusting. Even she admitted her excitement was getting a little out of hand.

"Remember that promise you made me?

"I see."

"I'll look for you when I come back. Til then."

And with that, he was gone. Without any reservations, the florist sighed quite happily starling whatever wildlife had been quietly going about their business. It wasn't time to care. She was finally going to have a concrete investigation into her sisters disappearance and headed by the best of the best. This day could not get any better, she decided stepping away from the clearing. And she had just the person to celebrate with.

{5}

The knife slid smoothly across the center of the cantaloupe, leaving an even mark separating the fruit. She scooped up the glop surrounding the seeds and dumped them into the black container along with the rest of the unwanted parts from the other cantaloupe. Lily did this until each side was clean, then turned over the fruit and began cutting generous diagonal pieces.

Quietly the front door opened and closed, not once disturbing the busy mother to be. She licked a finger, turned for a quick look and smiled. "Well surprise, surprise."

Vida entered the kitchen, placing her key inside the outer purse pocket for safe keeping. "Just thought I'd stop by and keep you some company."

She took a seat on the island across from her host, and looked tentatively at the luscious fruit.

"I like your hat."

She pulled at the sides and smiled sheepishly. "I got it yesterday at the little store next to Luna's." Aside from a little childish fun, it really matched the oversized pink knit sweater she had managed to steal from Alice's room before her mother did away with everything. "So I have some amazing news."

She had hesitated just a bit, the promise of not telling a soul still fresh in her mind. Nevertheless the florist was weak against temptation and she just had to tell the most trusting soul she knew.

Lily began to cut the naked slices into smaller cubes. "You're pregnant too."

Vida shuddered. Her best friend looked too serious when she said that. "The Hokage has opened an investigation into the disappearance of Alice, and Kakashi will head it."

The name was enough to bring a lovely shade of pink across Lily's face, and Vida thought it cute. So that's what love looked like. "That's fantastic! How'd you find out? Did you get a royal visit?"

"No, not at all." Her laugh was nervous and obvious to both of them. So Vida had forgotten to tell Lily about how she had met the guy... Yeah. "I... We... So he heard about Alice and the Hokage gave him the mission. He knew she was my sister so it only made sense that I could give him a better picture of who he was looking for."

Lily nodded moving on to her fifth slice. Sure sounded vague and it was a little on the you can only dream of such perfection boat, but the brunette smiled non the less. Her best friend and future husband had met and were going to be working together. "You get to find Alice, I get to have a baby. I don't know Vida I think life is looking pretty good for us."

Not much of a believer in superstition, Vida still chose to knock twice one the wooden leg of her stool. "Let's keep it that way."

The skin of the cantaloupe was discarded into the awaiting trash can. It fit right in with the skin of the other fruits Lily had been throwing away, and added to that not so terrible almost sweet smell circulating through the kitchen. Fruits were kind of the best thing to crave while pregnant, and taking her first bite from the sliced up cantaloupe made Vida feel like she could really enjoy this pregnancy journey with her best friend.

"Tokuma came by the jewelry store today to pick up what's-her-face's wedding ring."

The sweetened fruit in her mouth suddenly tasted bitter. It took a special skill to do that, and dammit Lily was an expert. Vida swallowed harshly and rolled her eyes. She had done the acceptable custom of knocking on wood, why was she getting _**this**_ now?

"He didn't look happy."

And she didn't look like she wanted to continue on with this conversation, but that didn't matter either now did it?

"Why should I care Lily, honestly..."

The brunette pointed to the area under her best friends eyes which had been somewhat alleviated by top of the line concealer. "Because you're stressed about your sister, you're tired of working on that parks project and I bet you haven't had a chance to properly relieve yourself in like a good month." She shrugged expertly making her point. "You're a totally different person when you spend some time with him."

Vida pushed the delicate leaf shaped plate aside, the desire for fruit no longer even a hint of what it was for the florist. When it wasn't Alice it was Lily throwing around that argument like it was valid. As if it was perfectly normal and healthy to be a mistress and cause havoc in the lives of two people who could be perfectly happy together if it wasn't for her inability to move the fuck on.

"When did it become acceptable for me to be his mistress?"

Lily's petite form slid onto her island stool. This was the time when Vida usually spat fire and ran off to find Tokuma to then semi regret it the next morning. The lack of yelling left her, well rather confused.

"I mean sure, when he wasn't with Risa and we were just weekend fuck buddies it was fine." There was no strain if there was no acknowledged relationship. "But suddenly he's betrothed to a pretty nice girl who he's falling for and his family loves, and yet you guys keep insisting that we keep this little charade going."

"Something about the fact that he's still waltzing through your living room every couple of weeks, kind of makes it hard for Alice and me to take your break up serious."

"I'm not going to be a mistress forever." Her declaration was bold and full of nonexistent confidence. She had said the same thing to Alice, to herself in front of the mirror, to Tokuma after he had officially been betrothed to Risa, and countless more times to Lily. "I'm going to keep trying. And I don't care how good he is at giving me advice, or how wonderful his physical skills are. I. Will. Get. Over. Him."

Lily smiled coyly, taking a piece of fruit between her teeth and nodded.

"I'm going home, and if I have to get shit faced drunk to deal with my life I will."

There was no way she was going to ruin the special day where a girl got to look at her wedding ring for the first time. Now if only she could find as many important excuses to keep him at bay on a daily basis then maybe things could be much easier.

{5}

_She had returned home only to realize that she had left behind her bag along with the rest of her belongings. Tightening the saturated sheets around her sopping body, Vida flickered the first button on the intercom pad and waited for a response. _

_"It's Ueda Vida," she cried onto the device, "please let me in." _

_The buzzing rang in her ear for a second before her body reacted to the sound of permission being granted. She rushed upstairs, tripping along the way and tearing some more into the already tarnished fabric. It had been a pretty good dress for all it was worth. _

_Lifting the torn Tulip from her welcome mat, Vida reached for the key that was hidden there and that hadn't been moved since she had first hid it. Her hands jammed the key into the tiny space, her mind and eyes too blurred of function properly. It took her longer than necessary, but her struggle paid off and she was granted access to her home. She wanted so badly to collapse, to give her grief full control and just cry. _

_He found her like that, naked on the floor by the door, crying. Swiftly Tokuma knelt by his lovers side, cradling her frail body against his. "I'm sorry Vida." _

_She jerked away from him, the minuscule strength she had being used to stand up. "Get out," she seethed. "Leave my spare key, leave my things and get out." _

_Tokuma stood up. "Vida please hear me out." He was so calm. That was his strength, the reason she had been attracted and seemed him through their uncanny relationship. _

_"Get out!" _

_"You're going to catch a cold like this, please let me help you." He wasn't asking for permission, and she didn't stop him from turning his back to her to go to bedroom. _

_"Why do you care, huh?" She followed behind him. "I'm not one of __**yours**__, why the hell does if matter if I die here from a fucking cold-" _

_His head turned, the rigid look in his eyes a far cry from the gentle man who stood before her a moment ago. "Don't __**ever**__ say that Vida," he warned. _

_She took a step back. Why was he still acting like the concerned hero that she fell in love with? _

_He returned with a heavy blanket, offering it to her as if not to offend her by overstepping his boundaries. She accepted it, her anger finally subsiding enough to allow her to feel just how cold she had been this whole time. There was no way she would be leaving this without a hell of a cold. _

_Tokuma took the initiative, taking a seat on the smaller couch. He wanted to give her space in the sofa. Why was he so fucking perfect? She couldn't be angry at this point. "I know you heard it," he began softly, "and you don't know how truly sorry I am" _

_Vida scoffed burying the bottom portion of her face within the warmth of the blanket. _

_"I really do love you Vida, but I admit I just don't know how to tell my family. I don't want to lose either of you." _

_"I waited for you," her voice was steady again, but the sob stuck in the back of her throat was waiting for any slip of the tongue to come out. This was her moment to scream, to cry and release all her frustration. Alone. "Two years together, just telling a handful of people, hiding it from my own family. You, better than anyone know how I had to deal with my family. Their constant nagging for me to have a proper relationship, to give them a grandchild, to be more like my sister!" He nodded and she hated him for being so understanding."I thought it would all be worth it, but look at us now! You know I'm not crazy about following the ideals of marriage from the village, but I do want to settle down. I want to build a house with someone, and... And I want... I want kids dammit." _

_The Jonin lowered his head. "I know Vida, but-"_

_"But you can't, cus I'm a nobody civilian from a nobody family who can't bring any type of honor to your precious family." _

_Tokuma could feel his heart collapse within itself. He truly did love her, but she was absolutely right. In everything she said. "What can I do Vida?" _

_The tears had retuned and he wanted to hug her so badly. "When you love me enough to stand up to your family, we may continue where we left off, but for now..." _

_Quietly they sat in the living room, the rattle from the ongoing storm taking with it his lovers restrained sobs. Tokuma stood up, and with one measured step closed the gap between his now ex lover and himself. Daringly he wrapped his arms around her, offering the same comfort he would have before the change in their status. Vida didn't resist, fully collapsing into his arms as if she wasn't completely contradicting herself. _

_That night he made love to her on that couch like they never had during their two years together. They didn't care if their groans and moan seeped through the paper thin walls, nor did they care that this was the first time they had made such passionate love. _

_Every other week they moved further away from the love they had established and delved further into the realm of lustful companionship that provided a new comfort for the duo._

{5}

Her legs felt heavy as she took the first step towards her direction, the sound of her beating heart making her ears ring. The streets were quiet, a few lonely ninjas jumping through the roofs in her direction offering her the only companionship as she journeyed to the center of town.

She didn't just want to be the mistress of the man she once loved and had grown some strange dependency for after breaking up with. It made her feel dirty to think that she had sunk so low. From girlfriend to mistress, who did that anyway?

The civilian sighed, the sound of roof jumping shinobi's melding with the loud chatter from a crowded shopping street. There was no easy answer to that really. Emotional masochists did that, was the general consensus.

Vida stood a few steps away from taking the crowded Main Street. She wanted to join the flow, to meld with the joyous night and lively people. If she could only let her mind wander long enough, the young woman was sure she was bound to end up in some corner spot taking in their most unhealthy dish and pigging out until she could happily succumb to a self induced food coma. She could overdose on buttered scallop any day. Specifically today.

But something made her legs feel as thick as logs. She wanted to run the opposite direction and take the easy way. Her head screamed for her to please take the easy way. They could just talk, maybe he could give her a reassuring hug and a solid conclusion on that stupid letter that would finally make her nerves settle.

Anxiously she grabbed her hat and pulled at the side ropes. _It won't end like that and you know it, _she reminded herself. It never ended that way.

"Twice in one night," a familiar voice greeted her, making Vida jump a little. He laughed apologizing for spooking her.

"In a matter of hours actually," she returned equally amused.

"Yes." He scratches the back of his head, and properly closed his Icha Icha novel. "Is your store also decorating the streets?

"No," she laughed. It was pure relief. "I was on my way to getting some junk food. They sell some killer buttered scallop down by Holly."

He knew the one. "The old lady with her son?"

"Ya."

"They know how to work lemon so perfectly into those things." The cotton mask kept him from drooling like the hungry animal that was caged up in his empty stomach. After getting the wrong order, the Jonin was on his way to correct the error, and maybe pay a visit to Lily like he should have before going on his last mission... But now...

"Most people don't understand the importance of the lemon zest, but it really makes a difference."

"Exactly."

He wasn't sure if she had invited him for the trip, but she didn't complain as they joined the festive crowd in the direction of Holly street. Kakashi would visit Lily at another time, he promised himself. He shouldn't be forcing meetings with her, and if he simply gave himself a little more time, he was sure he could face her like the proper man who was about to become the father of their child.

Tonight he wanted to indulge a little. Eat through the nerves and just relax.

Authors Note: Thank you for reading!


End file.
